


I was so naive...

by MinxenCrypted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Song lyric parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxenCrypted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Love Story by Taylor swift, so read with that tune in mind~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was so naive...

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and honestly I'm sorry

I was so naive when we first met you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there, all but unaware.

Feel the sugar rush, the candy wrappers, the clues.  
See you smirk and brush off all of our views  
And chuckle low,  
Little did I know...

That you were a Trickster, you were messing with everything  
And my brother said "Quit trying to fix broken things"  
You were standing on the staircase begging me not to go-  
And I said...

"Stay with me, Gabriel, you'll never have to be alone.  
You can trust me, you'll never have to run again.  
You be my protection and I'll be your witness,  
It's a love story, honey, just say 'Yes'."

When you show up, yeah I'm happy to see you.  
We keep quiet, 'cause you're dead if Dean knew  
So close your eyes... You are mine for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were an Archangel, you were hiding your wings  
And my brother said "Quit trying to fix broken things"  
But you mean the world to me  
And I was begging you not to go-  
And I said...

"Stay with me, Gabriel, you'll never have to be alone.  
You can trust me, you'll never have to run again.  
You be my protection and I'll be your witness,  
It's a love story, honey, just say 'Yes'."

"Gabriel, save me, I don't know how to feel.  
I know my role and it's all feeling too real  
I'm afraid we won't make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, honey, just say 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I'm getting tired of hiding  
On the edge in case Dean comes around  
My patience is waning  
If push comes to shove, I'll take him down.  
And I said...

"Stay with me, Gabriel, you'll never have to be alone.  
Can I trust you? I can't keep hiding out.  
Please just stay strong and we'll get through together"  
He puffed out his chest and grabbed Dean by the leather...

"Listen here, Winchester, Sammy's been feeling so alone.  
I love him and that's all I really know.  
Don't care if you approve, kid really doesn't need this stress  
It's our love story and he's already said 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.

I was so naive when we first met you...


End file.
